dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
FlameKiller's Test Page
Regular Arcade Because there's a variety of different levels in the Arcade nowadays (Regular, Extreme & Avengers), people sometimes mistake the regular Arcade for being easy. The Regular Arcade requires high-end gear with a healing pet and preferably an Avery's Ring. ----- Most people will be playing the Arcade for it's top prize upon completion: [https://dreamscape317.fandom.com/wiki/Infernal_Cape The Infernal Cape]. It's an extremely powerful hybrid cape and used by many high/end-tier players. For playing the any tier (Regular/Duo/Extreme or Avengers) Arcade minigame you gain tokens, every round you gain the amount of tokens equivalent to the wave you are at. For example: *Wave 1: 1 token *Wave 2: 1+2 tokens, so 3 tokens. *Wave 3: 1+2+3 tokens, so 6 tokens in total. *Wave 20: 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11+12+13+14+15+16+17+18+19+20+100 (100 bonus for completing the beginners' section), so 310 Arcade tokens in total. There are multiple "sections" in the Arcade wave system. Ranging from beginners' level to dream level (hardest). *The beginner waves are Waves 1-20. (100 bonus points) *Experienced waves are Waves 21-30. (250 bonus points) *Advanced waves are Waves 31-40. (500 bonus points) *Dream waves are Waves 41-50. (1,000 bonus points) For each sections you complete you get Bonus Arcade Points (shown next to the waves above). ----- You will encounter numerous of enemies or so called NPC's on your way towards the final Wave 50! Hereby a list of NPC's you'll have to beat in order to advance from Wave 1 all the way to Wave 50. Beginner 1 - 20 *Wave 1 - 5x Luigi *Wave 2 - 5x Mario *Wave 3 - 5x luigi & 5x Mario *Wave 4 - 5x Pikachu *Wave 5 - 5x Charmander *Wave 6 - 5x Charmander & 5x Pikachu *Wave 7 - 2x Pacman Ghost *Wave 8 - 4x Pacman Ghost *Wave 9 - 1x Pacman *Wave 10 - 1x Pacman & 2x Pacman Ghost *Wave 11 - 4x Pacman Ghosts & Pacman *Wave 12 - 1x Tetris Piece *Wave 13 - 2x Tetris Piece *Wave 14 - 4x Tetris Piece *Wave 15 - 1x Space Invader *Wave 16 - 2x Space Invader *Wave 17 - 4x Space Invader *Wave 18 - 1x Pacman & 4x Pacman Ghost & 4x Space Invader *Wave 19 - 4x Tetris Pieces & 4x Space Invader *Wave 20 - 1x Pacman & 4x Pacman Ghost & 4x Space Invaders & 4x Tetris Piece Experienced 20-30 *Wave 21 - 1x Sonic *Wave 22 - 1x Knuckles *Wave 23 - 1x Sonic and 1x Knuckles *Wave 24 - 1x Sonic & 1x Knuckles *Wave 25 - 1x Frogger *Wave 26 - 1x Frogger *Wave 27 - x4 Frogger *Wave 28 - 1x Crash Bandicoot *Wave 29 - 1x Crash Bandicoot & 1x Sonic & 1x Knuckles *Wave 30 - 1x Crash Bandicoot & 1x Sonic & 1x Knuckles & 4x Frogger Advanced 30-40 *Wave 31 - 1x Police Car *Wave 32 - 2x Police Car *Wave 33 - 2x Police Car & 4x Frogger *Wave 34 - 4x Police Car *Wave 35 - 1x Helicopter *Wave 36 - 1x Helicopter & 2x Police Cars *Wave 37 - 1x Donkey Kong *Wave 38 - 1x Donkey Kong & 1x Helicopter *Wave 39 - 1x Donkey Kong & 1x Helicopter & 2x Police Car *Wave 40 - 1x Donkey Kong & 1x Helicopter & 4x Police Car Dream 40-50 *Wave 41 - 1x Lava Croft *Wave 42 - 1x Diablo *Wave 43 - 1x Raiden *Wave 44 - 1x Dark Raiden *Wave 45 - 1x Raiden & Dark Raiden *Wave 46 - 1x Raiden & 1x Dark Raiden & 1x Diablo & 1x Lava Croft *Wave 47 - 1x Link *Wave 48 - 1x Link & Lava Croft *Wave 49 - 1x Link & 1x Lava Croft & 1x Diablo *Wave 50 - 1x Link & 1x Lava Croft & 1x Diablo & 1x Dark Raiden & 1x Raiden Cheers, Flamekiller